


His warmth

by RainCloud10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo kids are warm, M/M, Nico is a Dork, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my headcanon is that the Apollo kids are naturally warm, and Nico hears about it. He'd like to see if it's true. Also, sorry some of these stories are so short, I just get little ideas and they end up not being long. I do have longer stuff, but I don't know if you want to wait for updates, or wait until its finished to post, so please tell me in the comments what i should do, thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His warmth

"S-so Will, I um, well..."Nico's face flushes as he tries to speak to his boyfriend, who's in the Hades cabin with him.  
Will and Nico had started dating after the Gaia War, and it's been a good two months to them.  
"Nico? Is.... Everything ok?" Will asks nervously. They've been taking things slow, and Will was starting think it wasn't good enough.  
"Um, so, I heard that...Apollokidsgivegoodhugs"  
"Huh? Nico, I can't hear you when you mumble."  
"I heard... Just, put your arms up." Nico orders.  
Will looks at his boyfriend confused but complies.  
Nico hesitantly walks up to him and wraps his arms around the blondes waist. He really was warm.  
"Is this what you wanted? A hug?" Will chuckles and places his arms around the body of the smaller male.  
"You could've just done it."  
Nico couldn't stop thinking of how much this felt good. He felt safe, warm and to top it off, loved.  
"I was clearing something up. I heard rumors that Apollos kids give..um, really good hugs." The Ghost King mumbles.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Nico looks up at Will.  
"Is it true? Has my hug met your expectation?"  
Nico feels his face heat up and nods, bitting his lip trying to hold back a smile.  
Will takes his thumb and forefinger and holds Nico's chin. He uses his thumb, tugging down on the skin of Nico's bottom lip, and releases the pink flesh.  
Nico breaks out into a smile and adverts his eyes to the floor.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! please leave a comment if you liked it, or a kudos! How'd I do?  
> My Tumblr is RainCloud10 if you want to follow me :)


End file.
